1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of painting devices, and, in particular, to a new and useful device for dispensing paint radially across an underlying surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Children have enjoyed playing with paint for years. Creating artistic designs provides a pleasurable way for children to express themselves while developing essential creative, intellectual, and motor skills. Numerous toys have been created in an attempt to present children with entertaining devices that foster their artistic capabilities. These artistic devices vary from simple painting sets that include brushes and assorted paints to more complex paint sets that include assisting devices such as stencils and ink stamps.
One particular type of painting is “spin art,” which deposits radial paint patterns on a surface. To produce spin art, some conventional devices spin a surface onto which paint is dropped. The ease with which spin patterns are obtained and the unique character of each design make spin art devices entertaining to users. In addition, users have the ability to create spin art using different colors as well as modifying the speed of the rotation to affect the paint pattern.
Many conventional spin-art devices merely rotate the surface upon which paint is applied. While complicated designs can be created, such devices limit users to rather small surfaces. For these devices to create larger pieces of spin art, larger surfaces would have to be rotated. Larger surfaces require more electrical power, heavier motors, and stronger drive gears.